


Ice Cold Sick

by BananaWritings



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Prequel, References to Canon, another gift, random stranger love, sick story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWritings/pseuds/BananaWritings
Summary: Blossom Utonium becomes sick and asks her brother Butch for a recipe that makes her feel better, but someone else was listening in the room and decides to visit instead
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Kudos: 18





	Ice Cold Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisathefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This one is somewhat canon in Townsville's Gifted. Not sure if I can make it full but I think it makes sense, and I can definitely make the plot fit it too! Also a gift

Blossom relaxed back into her bed after a long day at a dance. She snuck out of David’s claws to just relax and find her muse again. She always had a hard time enjoying the life that she had at home. Her brothers left for college this year, and she doesn’t get to hear from them until Thanksgiving break. Although Robin was great, it wasn’t the same for both of the knuckleheads to be around her, making her laugh and her just smiling, not a care in the world. She loved her father but it wasn’t the same without the boys.

She felt a sneeze coming on. “Achoo!” she got the chills over her body and felt the energy drain from her again. Every year, she would get a really bad cold due to the season changes in the fall. She never got an explanation for it, even having her father try to study it but there was never any real answer for it. 

“Maybe I’ll call David, he always cheers me up!” she thought to herself as she was changing into some clothes for the night. Luckily as she dialed his number, he was calling her.

“Hey, David! I was just going to call you!”

_ “Oh what’s wrong Blossybaby?” _ she scoffed. He used that nickname all the time and she hated it. Never had the heart to tell him though.

“I think I got my yearly ‘Achoo!’ cold again,” she sniffled over the phone.

_ “Well, you need plenty of rest then! I shouldn’t be holding you up! I was just calling to let you know that I am going to study with Nicole tonight to help her pass her English exam. You know she needs all the help she can get.” _ he laughed over the phone and Blossom laughed a little too. She did think Nicole wasn’t the smartest person on the planet.

“Ok, no problem! Just don't forget to text me when you get home ok?” she heard a gentle moan over the phone. “What was that?” Blossom sneezed again.

_ “Nothing Blossybaby! Just watching a video where the woman is giving birth for the upcoming anatomy project.” _ Blossom thought it sounded too in person but was there something to say something or is she just being paranoid? She was just being paranoid.

“Ok David, I’ll see you later then. I love you.”

_ “Bye Blossom,” _ he cut the call and she just felt depressed more than feeling better. 

“Maybe I can call Butch to figure out how to make the homemade soup he makes me.” she sighed as she dialed his number, maybe he can cheer her up. 

“Butch! It’s easy! Just throw the damn thing already!” The coach was yelling at him as his first practice was coming to an end. Maybe football wasn’t his sport even after those 4 years he played and conquered the fields. He closed his eyes and honed in. He threw the ball and it hit the wide receiver in the chest in the touchdown zone. He smiled wide and screamed yes!

“Now that’s my scouted boy! Welcome to the team Utonium,” his coach threw him a jersey. It was blue and gold, more of Boomer’s colors but it doesn’t matter. It was his jersey, and it had #7 Utonium on the back. What else was so amazing that he got his own jersey in his lucky number!?

Butch ran back to his dorm room after packing all of his practice things away. The door busted open and Butch saw Boomer, Brick, Mike, and Pablo sitting on his floor. 

“Guys guess what?!” They all stared at him with a confused, scared, excited, and bored expression. Butch couldn’t hold it in.

“I made it on the team! Even the coach said that I was just as the team needs to succeed! Isn't this so exciting?” Butch was smiling ear to ear. 

“That's great Butch! Now please go shower!” Boomer held his nose as a joke as he walked by him and punched Boomer in the arm. Boomer rubbed it after as the others laughed.

20 minutes later, Butch was fresh out of the shower and just sat down next to Pablo, since he was trying out for the team tomorrow.

“So what are we playing?” he asked as Mike passed him a beer to drink. It was a Friday night on a no homework weekend, who cared.

“We were planning on watching a movie but depends, did you want to play a game?” in reality, it sounded like a great idea. 

“Yeah, that would be awesome. Let's order some wings and crack down on this bitch.” Butch replied and they all smiled. The phone rang in his back pocket. 

‘Little sis’ showed on his screen. He pressed the answer button and her voice rang through the phone.

_ “Hey, Butch! Sorry to bother you at college, I was hoping that you could give me the recipe for the soup that you make me when I’m sick. I think it’s come back again already this year.”  _

“Butch, who is it?” Boomer asked, a confused look on his face.

“It’s Blossom. She’s got the ice cold again,” he replied and the other boys looked confused.

“Ice cold?” Brick asked, his crimson eyes looking at Butch curiously. 

“My sister gets sick only once a year and every year, she gets an illness that takes 2 days at minimum to clear up. She turns into an ice block and the only thing that can fix it from what the Professor said was the true heat of Olympus in Hephaestus' hearth but since she can’t even walk, she just stays in bed for a week and has to have boiling hot liquids go down her throat.” Butch replied. Brick looked shocked like he knew something but he didn’t question it.

_ “Butch! HELLO? Are you there?”  _ Blossom yelled through the phone. Butch knew that was a bad sign.

“Yeah, Lil sis. Hold on, have Boomer talk to you for a second. Let me see if I can send you a picture of a recipe.” Butch shoved the phone into Boomer’s hands and Boomer laid the phone in the middle with speakerphone now enabled. 

_ “Hey, Sparky! How is it ‘Achoo!’ Going?” _ a sniffle was hurt over the phone and Butch ran to the kitchen for a pen and a piece of paper. 

“It’s good sis, just planning out what movie to watch,” Boomer replied. 

_ “Oh! Why don’t you watch Princess Bride? You love that movie!” _ the guys around him started to snicker quietly over the phone.

“NO Blossom. With the guys over,” Butch could hear Blossom feel bad in the tone of her voice. He kept scribbling down the notes for Blossom.

_ “How about Old School? That’s always a fun one, or Grease, once again a great movie.” _ Butch ran over with the recipe and tried to cover up the tracks that that is like his fantasy movie to be Danny and find his Sandy.

“I got the recipe right here. I’ll mail it overexpress so you can get it tomorrow ok?” Butch smiled as the guys seemed to be back to normal. Pablo was laughing with Mike about the Boomer and the Princess Bride while Brick was just staring at the phone. 

_ “Ok awesome tha..aa… ACHOO! Thank you muscles. See you soon, love you big brother,”  _ She hung up the phone and Butch let the breath he didn’t know he had in out of his lungs.

“Your sister seems nice. What does she look like?” Brick asked Butch as he grabbed his phone back. Butch pulled off the framed picture that he had on his desk and showed Brick.  “She’s a real bookworm, even just studying for no reason. She loves to cook and she is the best little sister we could’ve asked for.” Butch just smiled at the memory of her that day. _She was smiling with them as they had their graduation garments on with the Professor smiling right behind them. She was wearing a white dress with red roses on it and her hair in the bow as per usual. Blossom never looked so proud of them before this moment._

“She seems super nice,” Brick smiled at the picture and it was the first time that Butch saw him smile.

Blossom slept for the next 15 hours straight, waking up at 11 am on that Saturday. She heard a knocking on her door and she woke up in a panic. That stupid chess nightmare kept occurring, stupid white queen and her stupid ice blizzard that would show up every time she got sick.

Blossom climbed out of bed and grabbed her warm robe that kept her body temperature at a somewhat reasonable temperature while she was out of bed. She walked to the door and saw a boy with a basket standing at her door. She didn’t brush up or anything. 

“Can I help you sir?” she asked politely as a woosh of cold air blew in her robe. Just what she needed, more cold air.

“Are you Blossom Utonium?” He asked in a deep tone that made Blossom’s heart burst into a racing speed.

“Yes, how can I help you?” she tried to brush her hair out a little with her fingers like she was flirting with him. She was dating someone!

“I heard that you were sick so your brother gave me the recipe and I brought a couple of other things,” his red cap was covering his eyes but you could see the dark ginger hair that looked so soft and his arms bursting through the shirt he was wearing.

He handed her the gift basket, which included some heater blankets, the recipe, the ingredients with the recipes, a baggie of cookies that had a note from Butch on them, a CD from Boomer, and a small bottle that had dark red liquid swirling around in it.

“What is in the bottle?” she asked and she gasped as she made eye contact with him. Firstly he had a great smile but the nail in the coffin was his dark crimson-looking eyes, there was no way this man had crimson red eyes yet it looked like he was made from the sexiest lava she’d ever seen. 

“Now that bottle is the heat of the hearth of Hephaestus. It seemed to be a sound cure, just make sure to put it on the ice first,” he winked at her, and with that, he walked away. She flushed up and just watched as he got into his truck and drove off. She shook it off and walked inside with the basket.

Blossom unloaded the package out on the kitchen table, and found on the side there was a pink rose tucked into the side. She put it into the water and smelt it, it smelt like fresh rose and a little like cinnamon and fire. Blossom blushed up at the thought of the stranger. She unpacked everything and got to work on the soup, not thinking about the liquid that would cure her instantly.

_ “Fuck that was a close one.” Brick drove back to school. She was more beautiful in person than that photo gives her credit for. Even if she was sick, he just wanted to go and kiss her.  _

_ “I can’t keep teasing myself,” Brick thought to himself as he pulled out his lighter and cigarette. He looked down at it, knowing what it does to the body, but he didn’t care. He needed the sweet relief of nicotine and fire in his throat.  _

_ Brick thought about Bubbles and what she would say, ‘very irresponsible big brother. You know you need to stop,’ she would start crying.  _

_ He threw the thing out the window and focused back on the redhead goddess he saw. Her bright pink eyes burned into his thoughts and he smiled again. How would he ever forget a beauty like that? _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is another gift to Lisa because she has been helping my muse a ton. I just want everyone to support her because she is so sweet! Hope everyone enjoyed the story and thank you for reading! Please comment if you want and see you all hopefully for another update for Townsville's Gifted!🥰


End file.
